This application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. RM2001A000001 filed Jan. 3, 2001, which is commonly assigned.
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor memory devices, and in particular, the present invention relates to sensing schemes in a low-voltage semiconductor flash memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices are rapidly-accessible memory devices. In a semiconductor memory device, the time required for storing and retrieving information generally is independent of the physical location of the information within the memory device. Semiconductor memory devices typically store information in a large array of cells. A group of cells are electrically connected together by a bit line, or data line. An electrical signal is used to program a cell or cells.
Computer, communication and industrial applications are driving the demand for memory devices in a variety of electronic systems. One important form of semiconductor memory device includes a non-volatile memory made up of floating-gate memory cells called flash memory. Computer applications use flash memory to store BIOS firmware. Peripheral devices such as printers store fonts and forms on flash memory. Digital cellular and wireless applications consume large quantities of flash memory and are continually pushing for lower voltages and power demands. Portable applications such as digital cameras, audio recorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and test equipment also use flash memory as a medium to store data.
To achieve lower operating voltages and lower power demands, operation of the memory device must generally come under tighter constraints. Lower operating margins increase the demands on sensing circuits and related circuits for accessing a memory cell and sensing the data contained therein. For example, sensing devices in flash memory devices often rely on a voltage differential to determine the programmed state of a memory cell, such as a voltage differential between a target bit line and a reference voltage. As operating voltages are reduced, such differential sensing devices often must be capable of distinguishing between smaller voltage differentials. At lower voltages, differential sensing becomes slower and, at very low voltages, may even become unreliable.
Read Only Memory (ROM) devices often utilize a single-ended sensing scheme as opposed to differential sensing. A single-ended sensing device has a single input coupled to a target bit line and provides an output signal indicative of a potential level of the target bit line. In operation, the target bit line is precharged to some precharge potential. During or after precharging, the word line of the target memory cell is driven. Upon release from the precharge potential, the logic state of the target memory cell is sensed. If the potential level of the target bit line remains unchanged, it is indicative of no current flow through the target memory cell, thus corresponding to a first logic state. If the potential level of the target bit line falls, it is indicative of current flow through the target memory cell, thus corresponding to a second logic state.
The single-ended sensing device often contains an inverter providing the output signal indicative of the logic state and having a threshold point close to the precharge potential. Choosing a threshold point close to the precharge potential improves the speed of the sensing device by reducing the time necessary to detect the second logic state. Choosing a threshold point close to the precharge potential also improves the power usage of the sensing device by reducing the amount of current necessary to precharge the bit line for the next read cycle. However, choosing a threshold point close to the precharge potential risks erroneous indications of the second logic state if undesired, or residual, current flow is experienced. Such risks have hindered use of single-ended sensing in high-performance flash memory devices, which often experience some residual current due to depletion, leakage, insufficient programming or other phenomena, yet must often perform at lower operating voltages and lower power requirements.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative sensing devices for integrated-circuit memory devices, memory devices containing such sensing devices, and methods of their operation.
The above-mentioned problems with memory devices and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
Single-ended sensing devices for sensing a programmed state of a floating-gate memory cell are described herein for use in low-voltage memory devices. Sensing devices in accordance with the various embodiments include an input node selectively coupled to a floating-gate memory cell. Such sensing devices include a precharging path for applying a precharge potential to the input node of the sensing device. The precharge potential is used for precharging bit lines prior to sensing the programmed state of the floating-gate memory cell. Such sensing devices further include a reference current path for applying a reference current to the input node of the sensing device. Such sensing devices still further include a sense inverter having an input coupled to the input node of the sensing device and an output for providing an output signal indicative of the programmed state of the floating-gate memory cell. The reference current is applied to the input node of the sensing device during sensing of the programmed state of the floating-gate memory cell, thus compensating for residual current and improving immunity to erroneous indications of an erased floating-gate memory cell.
For one embodiment, the invention provides a single-ended sensing device for sensing a programmed state of a floating-gate memory cell. The sensing device has an input node selectively coupled to the floating-gate memory cell. The sensing device includes a precharging path coupled between a first potential node and the input node of the sensing device, wherein the first potential node is coupled to receive a precharge potential. The sensing device further includes a reference current path coupled between a second potential node and the input node of the sensing device, wherein the second potential node is coupled to receive a second potential for providing a reference current to the input node of the sensing device. The sensing device still further includes a sense inverter having an input coupled to the input node of the sensing device and an output for providing an output signal responsive to a potential level of the input node of the sensing device relative to a threshold point, wherein the output signal is indicative of the programmed state of the floating-gate memory cell. For a further embodiment, the sensing device further includes a reference current control signal generator having an output node coupled to the gate of a p-channel field-effect transistor of the reference current path for providing a reference current control signal for applying the reference current. The reference current control signal generator includes a diode coupled between a potential node and the output node of the reference current control signal generator and a resistive component coupled between another potential node and the output node of the reference current control signal generator.
For another embodiment, the invention provides a method of sensing a programmed state of a floating-gate memory cell. The method includes coupling a bit line to an input node of a single-ended sensing device, wherein the bit line is coupled to a source/drain region of the floating-gate memory cell, coupling the bit line and the input node to a first potential node to receive a precharge potential, applying a reference current to the input node, driving a word line coupled to a control gate of the floating-gate memory cell, and isolating the bit line and the input node from the first potential node. The method further includes sensing a potential level at the input node while applying the reference current, wherein the potential level at the input node is indicative of the programmed state of the floating-gate memory cell. For a further embodiment, applying a reference current to the input node includes generating a reference current and applying the reference current to the input node, wherein the reference current varies inversely with changes in ambient temperature.
The invention further provides memory devices and electronic systems making use of such sensing devices. The invention still further provides methods and apparatus of varying scope.